


A Castle, Falling Apart

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	A Castle, Falling Apart

_Shield yourself, little Leah. Control your emotions, build up that wall of ice. Hide away and run from them, don't you ever let them catch up. Because if they do, babe, they'll tear your walls apart and hurl bricks at you. They're all wrecking balls threatening to shatter your diamond castle, turn it into dust at your feet. And you won't have that. So push them away, princess, kill them if you must on your sharp, sharp thorns. Because if they catch you, you'll crumble. And your castle will come falling down and all you'll have left are the rubble of your broken hope, scattered away in your howl._


End file.
